


relics

by merry_wanderer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_wanderer/pseuds/merry_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>q lives alone, with his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relics

He gets attached to things, even when he knows he shouldn’t. He deals in the ethereal, the virtual. His work is imaginary; in his head or on a screen just before it is deleted or destroyed.

His flat is full of memories, in the shape of a crocheted blanket, a tea-stained mug, a misshapen vase. Relics of a former life. Remnants of a former man. Of a boy. Of Geoff. Geoff who ran cross-country, who lived for the steadfast simplicity of numbers. The boy who loved to read between the lines of poetry, and who won prizes for recitation whilst still at primary school.

That boy died in a car crash three years ago. Tragic accident, nasty business. He remembers. He helped manufacture the whole thing - he created his own destruction. Just another day at the office. 

He keeps these things around him to remember. He thinks about that boy. The boy he once was: bright and happy and full of potential. He thinks about the man he is now: stripped of everything but a single letter. Living alone with a few precious memories. A handful of mementos.

He places flowers in the vase his mother made at her ceramics class. He drinks his tea in the mornings from his father’s old mug. On cold London nights he wraps that old blanket - his sister’s first completed project, she was so proud - tight around himself.

And he remembers.


End file.
